greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eat Your Veggies!
Eat Your Veggies! is the 68th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot All of the μ's get pizza except Nico, because she was forced to eat broccoli by her own mother. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Nico Yazawa's Mother Minor *Igor the Mii Mentioned *Sariel (Touhou Project) Transcript *episode opens with four of the μ's playing "Mario Kart 64" (Nico, Hanayo, Umi and Eli) on Nico's Nintendo 64 while the other 5 of the members watch *gets in 1st place, therefore she wins. *Nico: "WOOHOO! I GOT FIRST PLACE!" *the μ's shows disinterest towards Nico *Nico's Mother: "GUYS, PIZZA IS READY!" *μ's get excited for pizza, and walk to the dinner room. *go to each of their seats at the table *one gets a slice of pizza, except Nico, who has broccoli instead *Nico: "Uh mom, what in the name of Sariel is this?!" *Nico's Mother: "It's broccoli, and eat it young lady!" *Nico: "No! Why do all of my friends get to eat pizza instead of a motherf*cking broccoli like me?!" *Umi: "Nico! Don't swear in the dinner table!" *Nico: "But these broccolis look like sh*t!" *Umi: "Nico, i'm being serious!" *Nico: "You're not my f*cking mother!" *Nico's Mother: "I have to agree with Umi. Nico, your behavior is unacceptable, either you eat the broccoli, or you can have nothing at all!" *decides to try the broccoli, but she thinks it tastes bad and spits it towards her mother *Nico: "BLECH!!! THIS TASTE LIKE F*CKING SH*T!!!" *Umi: "NICO! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" *Nico's Mother: "Nico! What the hell!? Now i have to clean my clothes!" *Nico: "Can i at least go to Mcdonald's in the f*cking first place?!" *Nico's Mother: "NO!" *Nico: "Why not, mom?!" *Nico's Mother: "BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A GOOD GIRL AND BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO EAT THE BROCCOLI!" *Nico: "Why did you made me eat broccoli in the first f*cking place instead of pizza like all of my friends?!" *Umi: "Because you don't deserve pizza, Nico!" *Nico's Mother: "Umi said it." *Nico: "Can you tell me the reason of why i didn't deserve pizza like all of you?!" *Nico's Mother: "Because you're not a good girl at all, and you can't just eat junk food all the time!" *Nico: "WELL F*CKING FINE!!! IM JUST GONNA GO TO MCDONALD'S INSTEAD!!!" *goes to her mom's car *Nico: "Sayonara MOTHERF*CKERS!!!!" points the middle finger towards the μ's and Nico's Mother *Honoka: "She doesn't know to drive..." *accidentally crashes into a post close to her house *Nico: "SH*T!" *Nico's Mother: "MY CAR!" *Nico: "OH SH*T!" *gets out of her mom's car and she attempts to run to McDonald's instead *Nico: "I bet running wont make me sweat!" *soon starts to sweat after running for a few seconds *Nozomi: "Now we can get her! Come on!" *μ's and Nico's Mother chase Nico *stops running and pants *Nico: "Huff...Huff..." *grabs Nico's shoulder, Nico gasps *Nico: "F*CK!" *Nico's Mother: "We'll take you home right now!" *they got back home *Nico's Mother: "I cannot believe you spitted your broccoli on me, ran away from home, crashed my car, and tried to run to McDonald's!" *Nico: "So, am i gonna have broccoli for life?!" *Nico's Mother: "You will only eat vegetables, fruits and Spicy food from now on, too!" *Eli: "No more sweets and candies for you!" *walks in *Cotaro: "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughs at Nico *Nico: "SHUT UP!!!!!" *slaps Cotaro *cries *Nico's Mother: "WHY YOU DID SLAP YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER!?" *Nico: "BECAUSE HE IS A PSYCH-" *slaps Nico in the face *Umi: "Will you gladly f*cking stop saying Cotaro is a psycho!?" *Nico: "BECAUSE HE KEEPS F*CKING LAUGHING AT ME LIKE SH*T!!!" *Kotori: "He's just laughing at your misfortunes..." *slaps Kotori *Kotori: "UMI-CHAAAN!" cries *Nico: "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET MOTHERF*CKER!!!!" *comforts Kotori while Umi death glares Nico *gets scared *Nico: "I'm...I'm...I'm...sorry guys!!!!" cries *Umi: "You better be sorry, or Nozomi will not just washi washi, but we'll cut off your pigtails, too!" *Nico: "Well at least you can't make me bald!" winks *makes a speaking cameo *Igor: "Shmuck bait much?" *passes the μ's except Nico Yazawa some hair scissors *whimpers *Igor: "You dun goofed!' *Honoka: "Should we make Nico bald?" *Umi: "Of course! She deserves it!" *cut Nico's hair until she's bald *cries like a baby *Nico: "My...hair...am i gonna be made fun of?!" *Honoka: giggles "Yep!" *Nico: "Can anyone tell me why all of my friends get to have pizza?!" *Honoka: "Should we tell her?" *Nozomi: "Yep!" *Honoka: "Well, it's not just because we're really behaved, but we helped your mom, too!" *Nico: "Can i at least have one slice of pizza just for poor Nico?" *Honoka: "No." *Nico's Mother: "I agree with Honoka." *Nico: "I wish you were dead mom..." middle finger *once again slaps Nico. *Umi: "Say that again, I DARE YOU!" glares Nico again *Nico: "Oh well, im just gonna go back into playing my N64!" *goes back to playing Mario Kart 64 and ignores the others *suddenly unplugs the N64 and Nozomi consifcates/takes away the N64 *Nico: "HEY!!! DONT YOU GUYS HAVE F*CKING RESPECT?!" *Honoka: "Respect and Punishments are two differents things." *Nico's Mother: "And you're grounded for 1 month and 2 weeks!" *Nico: "UGH, F*CKING FINE!!!" *walks up to her room and locks her door, she turns on her GameCube and plays Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! *Honoka: "How we're going open the door now?" *Nico: "You can't, since you're too weak!" laughs "And you cant sneak through my window!!!" *[ Charlotte from Fire Emblem Fates walks in.] *Charlotte: "Don't worry, i'll break this door!" *swings her iron axe aganist Nico's door, breaking it. *Charlotte: "HERE'S CHARLOTTE!" *Nico: "SH*T!" *unplugs Nico's GameCube and Nico's Mother takes it away. *cries like a baby again *Nico's Mother: "Now you're grounded for two months, young lady!" *Charlotte: "And if you defy your grounding again, i'll use my iron axe aganist you!" *episode ends with Nico crying Trivia *The way Charlotte breaks Nico's bedroom door with her axe is a reference to Johnny breaking the door with an axe from The Shining. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes